The Rise Of Zanatos (Revised)
by Destroyer Of Skulls
Summary: While The Tribes Of Chima were still growing, they gained the attention of an unknown Creature. It will succeed where other's have failed, and it will unleash it's full might upon Chima. (A revising of The Rise Of Zanatos)
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, Destroyer Of Skulls here, and this is a... Well you read the title didn't you? But incase you didn't, this is a revising of The Rise Of Zanatos. Hey Zany, what do you think? Zanatos: Don't call me Zany, and how am I supposed to know, I'm not even supposed to exist yet. Me: Of course you aren't, now accept that you don't actually exist. Zanatos: It's not exactly a fact that I relish in. Me: Now go into that Closet and don't do anything until the Chapter is finished, only then are you allowed to exist. Zanatos: Fine then (Random Grumbles). Me: I don't own Legends Of Chima, I only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin.

* * *

Chima

* * *

A Raven looking out of a window, that is what the child saw when he looked at his father. The Raven had scars covering it and black feathers, and he was hunched over. His feathers were messy, and a few were even missing. The child came into the room, and the floor creaked at his footsteps causing the father to look at his son. The father's iris's were yellow and black pupils, while the rest of his eyes were red.

The child said "Dad." The father said "Yes, what is it Razis?" Razis shuddered at the unnerving sight of his fathers piercing yellow eyes. He always found them unpleasant. Razis said "I need to ask you something, dad." The father looked out the window which had water covering it due to the rain. The father said "Shoot." Razis said "I... Always heard about a time before the Galzork came, when the dragon didn't rule over us." The father stopped moving, and although Razis couldn't see it even his eyes weren't moving and he didn't even blink. A flashback to a much happier time for him.

The father sighed and said "Yes, there was a time when 'he' wasn't known to us." The father turned his head to Razis "When Zanatos wasn't known to us." The sound of thunder was then heard, and where Razis jumped at it the father didn't even seem to register it. Razis said "Were you around when he wasn't?" The father looked down towards the floor and sighed. His eyes started to tear up but he held them back. He said in a deppresed tone "Yes... I was... And i still remember it..."

Several seconds passed by and the father said "Are you going to ask about it?" Razis said "W-What?" The father looked towards Razis and said "I alreadknow that you want to know how it happened, how this all began?" Razis felt a chill go up his spine. And after several seconds passed by the father said "Well?" Razis quickly said "Y-Yes... I would like to know."

The father sat down on a chair near the fireplace. The room itself was square shapped, had a single table with thre chairs around it, and a fire place with to chairs pointing towards it. There was only one window, and the only light that came into the room came from it and the fireplace which had lit wood burning inside of it. And the entire room was made of wood, except for the fireplace which is made out of stone, and the glass within the wndow.

The father said "I should warn you though, that this story is not one which has the happiest of endings, or is even all that happy to begin with. Are you sure that you want to hear about it, son?" Razis said "Yes, i do dad." The father said "Tell me, do you know where the Galzork come from?" Razis said "From another world." The father said "They come from a place called Purgatory. Another plane of existence entirely, another universe. It is a volcanic place, with red skies, and covered with black stone and oceans of lava. And only the Galzork and Demons come from there."

Razis said "But why? Why did they come?" The father said "They were dying. They feed off of emotions of all creatures, of you, of me, and of your mothers. And of all of us. But a time came when emotions couldn't sustain them any longer. And if they couldn't find a source, than they would die." razis said "What did they decide on?" The father after several seconds of waiting, during which the only sound heard was the rain outside said "Chi." Razis said "Why don't we see it personal and only in pictures?" The father said "That would be spoilling the surprise."

Razis said "The Galzork... What do they look like?" The father said "They are bipedal, meaning that they stand on two legs, and they also have two arms. They have skin that is dark grey and leathery. They have five toes, which have a single talon at the tip of each. And five fingers with a single claw at the tip of each. They have two ears with no ear lobes, and their ears are pointed, and they have two eyes that have slit shaped pupils that are colored black and point down and up. And they have two slit nostrils that point down and up that are in-between the eyes and mouth. And they have a snouted mouth, and the snout is bowl shaped, and has fanged teeth, and a single thin and pointed tongue. And they are slightly hunched over, and they have no iris's."

Razis shivered more and more as the discription gone on and said at the end of it "They sound like they look like monsters." The father said "They are the children of Zanatos, and each and every one of them is born through being made from his power. And the first two are the ones who exist as his right hands and the ones whom he cares for the most. Zarkoros and T'kekzikos." Razis said "Do they look like the rest of them?" The father said "Yes, they do."

Razis said "But what about the dragon, what does he look like?" The father said "He is also bipedal, has two legs and two arms. Has five toes with a single talon at the tip of each, and five fingers with a single talong at the tip of each. And has two ears with no ear lobes and his ears are pointed. And he also has two eyes with black colored slit pupils that point down and up, and he is also slightly hunched over and also has two slit nostrils that point down and up. And he also has fanged teeth and a single thin and pointed tongue, and he has no iris's."

The father tilted his head slightly towards Razis and said "But he has many differences as well. instead of dark grey leathery skin, he instead has black scales. And he has a tail, and his back is covered in numerous tendrils and tentacles, all of which has a mouth at the end of them that is like that of a venus flytraps. And his snout is that of a dragons. And the parts of his eyes around his pupils are completely red, and his eyes glow red."

Razis said "He also sounds like he looks like a monster." The father said "Would you like me to begin the story, son?" Razis said "Yes, dad." The father fully turned his head towards Razis, and after another sound of thunder he said "Then i will."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Zanatos: Can I come out of this Closet now? I think that there are Spiders in here. Me: Okay then, you can come out now that you actually exist. Zanatos: Finally, so what now? Me: Now, the Readers must wait until another Chapter is posted. And for now, Good Bye everyone. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	2. Chapter 1 Zarkoros's Views

Me: Hello everyone and I am back and with yet another chapter. Zanatos: And it took like what? An entire Week to do so? Me: Yes, no, maybe. Now please be quiet. Zanatos: Piss off. Me: Charming little fellow aren't you. Zanatos: I'LL TURN YOUR BONES INTO A SAXOPHONE! (Gets hit in the face with a Saxophone)

Me: Now be quiet. Let's get on with it shall we. Note: Zarkoros and T'kekzikos wears what looks like Samurai Armor, expect it is made entirely out of metal, and have no face masks. And the rest of the Creatures made by Zanatos which are termed 'Galzork' also wear it'. And Zanatos wears what basically looks like Medieval Plate Armor.

I don't own Legends Of Chima, I only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin.

* * *

Purgatory

* * *

Zarkoros looked over the main City of Purgatory, Gazor Vorank. Zarkoros was still amazed at the idea of it being built. The City extended for miles and miles, with Gray Buildings covering it's Landscape, and ending with Walls surrounding it. In the center of it lied a Castle, the Gazialth. It was centered on a Hill, and had five ringed walls in it's design, within each ring the area was covered in buildings.

And it the in the center of it, lied the main part of the Gazialth. The center of it was a tower that extended for miles upwards, and the rest of it was a large building shaped like multiple squares. There was about five squares, with each one smaller than the one bellow it. And at the corner of each square was a tower, with each tower being smaller than the one above it.

For the Children of Zanatos, the Unborn, the Galzork. Gazor Vorank and the Gazialth are symbols of power, of proof of what they are capable of, and not just the Capital for the Forces Of Purgatory. Zarkoros then heard of voice behind him "Enjoying the view, Zarkoros?" He recognized it as the lord of Purgatory and the master of the Galzork, Zanatos.

He looked like a fifteen foot tall, wingless, bipedal dragon with black, ridged scales, and a single tail. His teeth were fanged and he had a single thin tongue that is pointed, and fanged teeth. His eyes have slit shaped, black colored pupils that point down and up, and his eyes have no iris's. The color of his eyes changes depending on his mood. Seeing as they are Brown, than he is worried. Although seeing as it is very light, than he is either not that worried or is actively trying to hide it.

Covering his back are numerous tendrils and tentacles, each ending in a mouth like that of a venus flytrap. Except that the fangs don't extened past each other. He has two legs with five toes, each ending with a single talon. And two arms with five fingers, each ending with a single claw. He was covered in black plate armor with a red trim.

Zarkoros said "This always was my favorite spot in Gazor Vorank." Zanatos then said "Well, it is the top of the Gazialth after all, it's kind of a given." Zarkoros said "So, where is T'kekzikos?" Zanatos then said "He's in the area below the Gazialth, planning the invasion that will inevitably come." Zarkoros said "Do you think that he takes this far to seriously? He hasn't done anything else for several days." Zanatos then said "Well, it IS his opinion after all."

After both of them looked out over Gazor Vorank for a few moments, Zanatos then said "It reminds me of the time during your younger days, when the two of you still acted like Children." Zarkoros then said "Yeah, I remember those times. Those were more peaceful days than now." Zanatos then said "Peaceful huh? Like the times when you two argued over who got to play with a rubber ball?"

Zarkoros felt embarrassment at the mention of that. Zarkoros then said "Well... Yes, I... I still do remember those times... As much as I wish that I don't." Zarkoros still remembered how he was often teased for stuff like that by Zanatos, and when the arguments became physical, it gone from simple lecturing to being to being shamed by him. He was like a parent to him back then, and some times still is. Zanatos said "The two of you have matured so much since then. It's heartwarming to see you two eventually become the Galzork you are now." Zarkoros said "Sure thing... Dad." Zanatos then said "No problem... Son."

Zanatos then said "Well then, I am going to check up on T'kekzikos." And so Zanatos then left. Zarkoros then thought _"Mentor... Parent... Father... What is it like for Zanatos to be these things?" How does he feel about it?"_ Zarkoros then thought to himself _"What if I go down the same path as he does? To be a mentor... A Parent... A Father. Will I be like he is? Or will I be something completely different? Maybe I will even have to live in his shadow? Will we ever be remembered? Will I ever be remembered? And if I do, what will the people view me as? A Hero? A Savior? A Conqueror? A Murderer? A Villain?"_

Zarkoros then thought about T'kekzikos, and then he thought to himself _"Companion... Friend... Sibling... Brother. He these things to me as much as Zanatos is a Father to me. Where will T'kekzikos's path take him? What will happen to him? What will happen to me?_ Zarkoros took his Helmet off and stared at it, Zarkoros thought to himself _"What if Zanatos were no longer the leader? What would happen? Is T'kekzikos a worthy successor? Am I a worthy successor? Would I even deserve the throne of Purgatory?_

Zarkoros then thought to himself _"What about the Soldiers who serve Zanatos? Do they see me the same way I see Zanatos? Do they see me as a Leader or a Father? What will happen to them in the end? Will we fail and all die in the end? Or will we succeed and survive in the end?_ Zarkoros pondered these thought for what seemed to be Hours before he thought to himself _"No matter what happens, I will follow Zanatos to the end and beyond."_ After finishing that thought Zarkoros then said only one word "Father."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

And so the newest chapter of The Rise Of Zanatos is finally out. Zanatos: Does he really think that about me? Me: Yeah, I'm sure that he does Zany. Zanatos: Don't call me Zany. Me: Whatever you say Zany. Anyway, that's all that there is for now, and have a good Spring break. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	3. Chapter 2 Father And Son

Hello everyone I am back and with yet another Chapter. Zanatos: Alright, so what happens now? Me: Maybe if you decided to, oh, I don't know perhaps SHUT UP AND LISTEN THEN MAYBE YOU WILL FIND OUT! Zanatos: 'Indecipherable Grumbles' Me: Well then, now that we go that taken care of. I don't own Legends Of Chima, I only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin.

* * *

Purgatory

* * *

Within Gazor Vorank, T'kekzikos examined information on the landmass of the other world that he was provided with. He was slightly taller than Zarkoros, but possessed a slightly more streamlined body. And where Zarkoros's Eyes are colored red, T'kekzikos's are colored green. He thought _"The likelihood of us taking over this other world cleanly and quickly is unlikely to say the least."_ T'kekzikos then heard a voice in his head _"A problem that should be addressed."_ T'kekzikos didn't need to be told to know who it was.

Zanatos said "What way do you think we should proceed?" T'kekzikos said "The likelihood of them giving us the orbs that we desire is low, the outbreak of war is a high probability." Zanatos thought _"Well, it's kind of obvious. The description of the story does basically spell out 'war is coming' anyway."_ Zanatos said "After we breach into this universe where do you think that our forces there should head towards?"

T'kekzikos said "Shouldn't you already have figured this out?" Zanatos said "I'm not some omnipotent god who has knowledge on absolutely everything. And only Destroyer Of Skulls knows where things would proceed from here. T'kekzikos said "Destroyer Of Skulls?" Zanatos said "You wouldn't understand it." T'kekzikos sighed and said "Very well then."

Zanatos then said "So, have you figured it out." T'kekzikos said "There is an abandoned city on the outskirts of the lands that belongs our soon to be enemies. Though, i'd go less with outskirts and more with a several days to a week from what I estimate to be their territory." Zanatos then said "I'll be needeing you to assist in planning the defense once they get there." T'kekzikos said "As you wish." Zanatos said "Who knows, maybe you'll actually succeed in managing to fortify them from all of the stuff that has been going on in that world."

T'kekzikos said "Inanimate objects don't have a mind of their own. They need no fortification in that area." Zanatos said " There's something else. I require you and Zarkoros, see me at the top of the Gazialth." T'kekzikos said "Why not tell me now?" Zanatos said "Because the author demands it. And I think I should stop doing that, I'm not sure how much more that the fourth wall can handle." T'kekzikos said "If that is what you so wish, then alright."

* * *

At the Gazialth's main tower

* * *

While that was happening Zarkoros made it to the Gazialth's main tower. It was the tower that stood at the center of the Gazialth and was by far the tallest. At the edges of it were five pillars, holding up the roof of it which was cone shaped. And in-between each pillar were hand railings. and one the floor was a star with five points. Zarkoros looked over Gazor Vorank. To him it served as an example of Galzork capability. Zanatos notably didn't make it with his power, but the Galzork made it themselves. As such, it served as an example of their skill at building. He couldn't help but have a bit of pride at what the Galzork have accomplished.

Pride, something that a particular group of Galzork represent. A group darker than Galzork that are like himself. Pride Demons. Zarkoros could practically feel the disgust inside of him. Pride Demons, creatures that embody Pride. Sometimes Pride is a harmless thing. But them? They corrupt and twist it into something darker... And even outright evil.

He bared his fangs at them, he thought to himself _"A source of corruption that lies within the Galzork. Creatures. Monsters. Abominations."_ His mind turned to the other kinds of Demons. Desire Demons. Creatures that represent and embody the perversion and hedonism that lies within all creatures. Sloth Demons, Monsters that are the embodiment of stagnation and stasis.

Rage Demons, Abominations that embodies the rage, the blood thirst, the fury that lies within all things, just waiting to burst out to kill and murder. There are others such as Envy Demons and Fear Demons, but the previous four are the most powerful by far. He thought to himself _"Why are they merely imprisoned and locked away instead of destroyed?"_

He closed his eyes and said "Father, why do we not just kill them?" Zanatos's voice answered back "Because they are tied to the natural order of things. The things that they represent lies within not just the corrupted, but you. T'kekzikos. And even myself." Zarkoros opened his eyes and said "But why do they occur? Why do they exist?"

Zanatos walked to the centre of the tower and said "Remember Zarkoros, what the Galzork happen to be are embodiments of the emotions of mortals. Galzork and mortal creatures, we are tied to each other and can't exist without the other. There was a point in our history were we were sustained by their emotions, but as we gone on it couldn't any longer."

Zarkoros turned to Zanatos and said "But how does this explain... Them." Zanatos turned to Zarkoros and said "Some Galzork are born Demons, others become Demons over time as one of the Demonic aspects consumes them. It's possible that while a Galzork is being made the negative emotions causes it to turn into a Demon before it is even born. Tragic, I can't help but wonder what they could have turned out to be had they not become like that."

Zanatos then said "But enough of this, we have business to attend to." As he said that T'kekzikos stepped into the room. And just as that happened Zanatos said "I believe that I don't need to explain what we are here for." T'kekzikos said "Yes, we require the orbs that these mortals have." The three stood just outside of the star in the center of the tower. Zanatos then waved his hand over the star and a bright light then shone from it. And the place that the orbs were at appeared.

The three looked into the image, and saw a city. T'kekzikos was examining the defenses, Zarkoros was eyeing it with curiosity. Zanatos however had his mind on the prize. The Orbs. He said to them "We require the Orbs that they hold,, without it the Galzork will die out. And that includes the three of us. Zarkoros said "But how will we get them? The City looks to heavily defended for even us to take?" Zanatos said "Yes, you are right in that respect. Alone we won't be able to breach the defenses." T'kekzikos said "Yes, the three of us despite our own power wouldn't be able to take, much less hold the city by ourselves. But it might happen if all Galzork attacked it at once." Zarkoros rolled his eyes and said "I think you missed the point T'kek."

Zanatos raise his hand over it once more and it showed a creature frozen in ice. It was insect like, and it's carapace was black with a gold trim. It stood on top of a pillar with other insect like creatures nearby. Zarkoros didn't even blink, as he kept staring to these creatures with an almost childlike curiosity. Zanatos told him stories of this universe, but this is the first time that he ever even seen it. Zanatos noticed Zarkoros's eyes having an almost childlike innocence to them, and smiled. T'kekzikos said to Zanatos "What a are you going to do about this creature?" Zanatos turned his head towards T'kekzikos and said "Oh, I have plans for him."

* * *

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 3 Eris's Nightmare

Hello everyone I am back for yet another chapter. Zanatos: And I'm here after failing at making cookies. Me: Well MAYBE you would have succeeded if you hadn't used LAVA of all things as a source of heat. Zanatos: YOU DARE INSULT MY COOKING ABLITIES!? Me: Yeah, pretty much. Zanatos:... I hate you right now. Me: |:/ Now then. Sadly, I am going to have to retcon the Eris Rogon paring here, the reason is to keep people who might keep bothering me about it off my back. Believe me, I will try to make the best of it. I don't own Legends Of Chima, I only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin.

* * *

The Lion Temple

* * *

Somewhere in Chima Eris stood in a part of the Lion Temple that overlooked the city it was at. It was night at the moment, and it had only been a week since Scorm's defeat. But she couldn't help but feel like something was coming, something even worse than Scorm. As she walked throughout the halls, she felt a cold breeze brush up against her feathers. The leaders of the different tribes have recently come together to decide what to do against any further threats that could pop up.

She then felt the wind become even colder than before. And it became colder each and every second. Eventually it gone to such an extent that it felt like Winter. She then looked around her and saw Ice growing out of the ceiling, Walls and floor. Icicles then started to form on the ceiling. She thought to herself _"What's happening?"_ She then looked into a room to see that everyone inside is frozen.

She then hurried to the Council Chambers to see if they are alright. And when she got there she saw them frozen in ice with their faces contorted into a screaming motion. And the pool from which the Chi was gained was drained, and the edges of it frozen solid. She tried to move but couldn't. She looked down to see that her feet was frozen and the ice was travelling up her legs. She tried to yell for help but realized that her mouth was already frozen shut. She thought _"Why is this happening? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"_ The last thing she saw before the ice covered her eyes was a fanged creature sitting upon a throne made of ice and laughing.

But immediately after it covered her eyes she popped up in another environment entirely, and she looked at the area around her. She was standing in the halls of the Lion Temple, but it was even worse than before. Fire, fire and blood was everywhere. And where in the previous one the place was tinted blue, now it is tinted red. She looked down to see the dead bodies of Lions on the floor, their faces stuck in a screaming motion. She looked outside and immediately regretted it. The entire area outside was covered in blood and corpses. She heard screams behind here and saw shadows coming around the corner of the hallway that she was in. And she ran.

Along the way to the Council Chambers she saw corpses covering the ground and fire consuming many hallways and rooms that she passed by. And when she gotten to the Council Chambers she saw that the doors leading in were smashes opened, and the ground covered in so much blood that she couldn't see the floor in any part of the room. The pool that the Chi was gotten from was red, and she then noticed a shadow covering her.

Before she could even see what it was she was swatted away to the side of the room. And when she hit the wall, she heard several snaps. She didn't need to be told to know what it was. She then looked up to see what that creature was. It was a massive Dragon like creature standing on it's hind legs and covered in armor. It's scales were black and it wore black armor. And it had tentacles covering it's back that ended in mouths similar to those of Venus Flytraps.

She was in so much pain that she couldn't even think. And before it could touch the Chi pool it said without even turning to her "I'm so sorry. If only you understood why I did this." As it said this the blood covering the ground started to rise and the place turned redder by the moment. The blood as hot as lava. It became so warm that she thought that it would kill her, and she saw her feathers burst into flames, and her body became warmer than she would have thought possible. And as the creatures claws touched the pool she saw only red as the blood consumed her.

The moment that happened she screamed and saw that she was somewhere else. She looked around her and saw that she was at the Eagle Spire. Her heart pounded against her chest as she whispered to herself "A dream, it was only a dream." She was in her room and lying on her bed. Her room had a single door, and a single bed. It had a balcony which overlooked the rest of the Eagle Spire and the lands surrounding it. Stationed against the walls oh her room were shelves containing books, maps, and other things. A blue carpet covered the marble floor, and on one of the shelves was a picture of her and her father Ewald.

She looked out of the window and knew at the back of her mind that a storm was coming. Metaphorically speaking anyway. Just as her heartbeat was starting to slow down the door to her room then burst open as guards swarmed the insides of the room. One of them said "Eris, are you alright?" Eris said "WHAT THE HECK?! I-I mean, yeah, I'm fine." Physically speaking she perfectly was. Psychologically speaking however, not so much.

One of the guards said to her "I think you should get dressed quickly." Eris said "Why?" The Guard said "The leaders of Chima were called to the Lion Temple for a meeting. And Ewald wishes for you to come." Eris said under her breath "Oh, I forgot." She said to them "I'll be down at the hangers roughly around thirty minutes." As they exited the room she couldn't help but wonder, what was up with the nightmare that she just had?

She walked over to the picture that showed her and Ewald, and smiled. It was partly forced. She then gone over to the balcony and thought to herself _"It's just a nightmare. It's best not to focus on it."_ She tried to remove the memory of the nightmare from her mind but no matter what she had a feeling that the meeting between the leaders of Chima would not go as nicely as planned.

* * *

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 4 Not As Planned

Hello everyone I am back and for yet another chapter. Zanatos: And I am back after my cookies blew up in my face. And that wasn't an exaggeration they LITERALLY did that. Me: Anyway, this chapter came out a bit quickly. Far faster than I expected. Zanatos: Don't you think you should take your time with this? Me: What I'm wondering is why only one person seems to like it. Why that is so I have no idea. Zanatos: Perhaps because they have free will? Me: Go back to making your explosive cookies. Perhaps you can actually manage to weaponize them? Zanatos: (Indecipherable grumbles) Me: Anyway, I don't own Legends Of Chima, I only own my OC's. And now then let begin.

* * *

Purgatory

* * *

Within the highest tower of the Gazor Vorank Zanatos, Zarkros, and T'kekzikos were tying to figure out how to enter Chima. Zarkoros said "Father, if we are going to try and enter this world and talk them into giving us these orbs, than why is our attention on that Insect thing?" Zanatos sighed and said "Any plan involving the Insect creature is merely a backup plan in case we are unable to convince them." Zarkoros said "But how can you be sure that it will?" Zanatos said "Zarkoros "You are underestimating just how effective that gratitude is capable of being." T'kekzikos said "If all creatures from it united against us, our chances of taking over this other world without on any help from it are 0.000%."

Zanatos believed that in mere moments was about to manage to open a portal these world. "He said "I believe that I got it." They then heard something far off in the distance, something that they all easily recognized. An explosion. Zanatos said "Where did that come from?" They then looked out from the balcony and aw where it was at. T'kekzikos said "I believe that the portal opened up at where all the Demons are held father." Zanatos said "I KNOW T'KEKZIKOS! YOU AREN'T HELPING!"

* * *

Chima

* * *

Several minutes before that occurred, the leaders of Chima were gathering to meet each other. And at the outskirts of the Lion Temple, Laval was waiting with his Speedor nearby for everyone else to appear. He whispered to himself "Where are they?" He heard a voice behind him say "They should be here soon Laval." It was his father Lagravis.

He then said to Lagravis "What's up with all this meeting stuff anyway? I mean, we managed to repel invasions from both a brainwashed Cragger and Scorm?" Lagravis sighed and said "Son, I won't be around to guide you forever. One day you too will be in my position. You must understand the importance of such things. That is why you are participating in this as well Laval."

Laval said "Yeah, yeah, I know dad." Just as Lagravis was about to respond vehicles from the Crocodile Tribe appeared from the treeline. Laval thought _"He's finally here."_ Laval got on his Speedor and went to meet them, causing Lagravis to yell out to him "WAIT! LAVAL!" He then realized that Laval was already out of earshot. Lagravis merely sighed. Meanwhile, Laval was on his Speedor and racing towards where Crocodiles were.

And when he got there he saw a familiar face. "HEY CRAGGER!" And there he was, Cragger. He looked over to Laval and smiled. He said "Hey Laval." Laval said "So, what took you so long." Cragger replied with "Well, me and my dad had some catching up to do." Laval said "Speaking of him, where is your dad?" Laval herd a voice say "Closer than you might think."

And behind Cragger was his father, Crominus. Laval said "Oh hey. Sorry about what happened lately. Mainly about the conflict that happened between the Crocodile, Raven, and Wolf tribes involving the rest of Chima." Crominus said "I'm not angry about that." Laval sighed and said "Well that's a relief." Crominus said "I'm angry that Crooler was allowed to gain control so easily. Clearly a few measures will have to be made to prevent such a thing from happening a second time."

Laval tried not to imagine what would be in store for Crooler. He was after all alongside the likes of Worriz one of the less forgiving leaders in Chima. Crominus said "Try not to dwell on it. We have other matters to attend to after all. How has Lagravis been lately?" Laval pulled out of the thoughts about Crooler and said "He's been alright lately. He could be better." Crominus said "Does it have something to do with you risking your life several times?"

Laval breathed in a bit and said "More or less." Laval swore that he saw Crominus shake his head a bit. Crominus then said "I know that I am not your parent Laval. But some words of advice, sometimes it's best not to be a hero. Some day it will get you killed or worse." Laval said under his breath "Some advice you got there." Crominus said "But you should still be thanked for managing to save Chima from catastrophe twice along with your friends. What I am saying is that I'm saying that you should be more careful"

Laval thought about this for a moment. He thought back on all the times that he nearly got captured or killed. The Beaver Dam. His mission to Craggers base to rescue his father. Each time they rescued The Legend Beasts. The assault upon Scorm's base. They were all incredibly dangerous. He thought to himself _"It doesn't matter. No matter who comes along and goes up against us, we'll always be there to beat them down."_

Crominus said "You weren't even affected by anything that I said at all did you?" Laval said "Nope. Not at all." Crominus merely sighed and thought _"Of course he didn't."_ Just as they were about to go towards the Lion Temple a black light covered in black and red fire with small bursts of black and red electricity coming out from it then appeared above the Lion temple. Just as they were about to question what it was the sky turned red and the clouds turned black and the air became tinted red.

The light, electricity, and fire then smashed towards the ground at the same spot. Then a massive pillar of black and red fire covered in black and red electricity then burst forth from it, reaching above even the clouds. Then, all hell broke loose. It then burst outwards, covering the entire Lion Temple in fire and electricity and continued farther than even that.

Laval yelled out "DAD!" As loud as he could. Crominus adapted quickly and said "EVERYONE! FIND COVER!" Laval didn't move. Crominus yelled to him "LAVAL! MOVE!" He didn't. Just as the fire and electricity was about to hit him Cragger and Crominus's hands grabbed him and pulled him back. Before everything went black Laval had one thought in his mind.

 _"Dad."_

* * *

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 5 Purgatory Unleashed

Hello everyone i am back and with yet another chapter. Zanatos and with a horde of Demons that aren't exactly interested in stuff like 'pity' or 'mercy'. Me: Do you even realize what you are sounding like right now? Zanatos: Like a stereotypical villain that everyone expects me to be like? Me: Yeah, pretty much. Zanatos: Well i'm not. You can call me an anti hero at best or an anti villain at worst, but not someone with outright evil intentions.

Me: You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Zanatos: Well i won't. Me: Your already jinxing it. Zanatos: (Grumbles) Me: Anyway, the prologue has been remade, and feel free to check it out. Now then, i don't own Legends Of Chima, i only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin.

* * *

Lion Temple

* * *

All that Laval saw was darkness, and he heard nothing. To him this seem to go on for hours, until he heard a voice. But it was muffled and he couldn't understand it. He heard it again and more clearly this time, but he still couldn't understand it. This time he understood it, but it was still muffled "LAVAL! WAKE UP!" He heard it again, this time perfectly "WAKE UP LAVAL!" He then opened his eyes to see Cragger staring back and kneeling over him.

Laval said "What happened" Laval looked around him and saw that everything had changed so much. Everything had a red tint to it, the sky was colored red and the clouds and sun were colored black. He also felt the temperature change near constantely from warm to cold to in-between the to at random times and having no pattern to which temperature they it changed to. Cragger sarcastically said "Oh, nothing. Just a giant explosion of doom, death, and destructon that could have killed us all. You know, the usual stuff. Nothing special.

Laval then looked around him and saw that the fields in front of the Lion Temple is covered in vehicles that hae been blown to pieces, or in one piece but scorched and with black fire covering the top of them. The ground is scorched as well, and covered largely in black fire. He saw that there were bodies covering the ground as well. And when he began to seriously examine them, he looked away in disgust. Simply put, there are more things wrong with their bodies than simply scorch marks and burns. In other words, things were growing out of them.

But it was what was at the top of the Lion Temple that REALLY got his attention. Coming from the top of it was a pillar of red and black fire covered in red and black electricity. And at the top of it is a ball of red and black fire coveerd in red and black electricity. Laval said "Cragger. Am i dreaming?" Cragger said "I really do wish that we both are." He then heard Crominus's voice say "Laval, your finally awake." He was standng behind Cragger. Laval said "Have you seen my dad?" Crominus sighed and said "No, we haven't. We... Presumed that he died in the blast."

Laval's heart stopped. He couldn't believe it. His dad, Lagravis, was dead? Laval said "He's... Dead?" Laval wouldn't admit it, but he was starting to tear up. Crominus said "I am so sorry Laval, but we couldn't find his body anywhere." Laval felt like there was an empty hole in him. Like a piece of him had just been torn out. Crominus quicky realized this and decided to change the subject. He said "That's the bad news. The good news is that we know who caused this." Laval said "W-what?" Crominus pointed towards the fields and Laval saw figures standing among it.

He could make out the bodies due to them being close to them. But due to these figures being so far away from them he couldn't make out the specifics of them. He just saw they were bipedal and seemed to be dark in coloration, but that was it. They seemed to be dragging the bodies left behind into the Lion Temple, but for what Laval didn't know. Crominus said "We managed to regroup and are planning to take back the Lion Temple. And to find out who THEY are." He said while pointing towards the figures at the Lion temple.

Crominus sighed and looked out towards the Lion Temple, after several seconds he said "Now, look Laval. I know that you clearly want revenge, but think about what were to happen if you were to fail? They don't seem to beall that interested in taking prisoners OR showing mercy." Laval then started to get angry "So what, you just expect me to stay here, sit around, and feeling sorry for myself?" Crominus said "It's just not safe for you." Laval got angrier and said "I helped save Chima TWICE! I AM NOT JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!" Crominus said "Laval, i know you are strong, but i just don't think that-" Laval cut him off "THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING?!"

Crominus said "Your misunderstanding me, i don't want you to go because-" Laval cut him off. Again. "BECAUSE I'LL JUST GET IN THE WAY?!" Crominus looked at Laval and yelled "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!" Laval didn't say anything. Crominus sighed and said "Look, you are your fathers only heir. I didn't always get along with your father, but even i wouldn't want his line to end like this. I don't want you to die." He looked back at the Lion Temple.

Laval walked up besides him and said "No." Crominus looked at Laval and said "No?" Laval said "No. I'm not just going to sit this out. No matter what, i'm going in there. I don't care what you have to say about it." Crominus sighed and said "You are just as stubborn as ever, Laval." Crominus thought _"Just as stubborn as your father when the two of us were much, much younger."_ Laval said "And?" After several seconds of waiting Crominus said "Don't get yourself killed, Laval."

Laval said "Where is everyone else?" Crominus said "Your friends?" Laval said "Yeah." Crominus looked downwards and said "We... Haven't seen them at all. Either they were here already and died in the blast or they just haven't gotten here yet." Laval said "I really do hope that it's the last one." Laval hen heard the voice of Eris behind him "LAVAL!" Even she sounded terrfied. Both Laval and Crominus turned around to see Eris getting out of an Eagle Aircraft, and with her are Rogon, Razar, Gorzan, and Worriz.

Eris said in a soft tone "Laval... What happened?" Laval didn't answer and merely turned away from them. Crominus said to them "For all intents and purposes... We don't know. That thing just apeared above the Lion Temple and caused an explosion which caused what you all see now." Eris said "What about..." After several seconds Crominus said "It's quite possible that... He isn't with us anymore."

Eris merely let out an "Oh..." Meanwhile, Laval was staring at the Lion Temple and wondered why? Why was this happening? Why was this happening to them of all of The Tribes Of Chima? He then whispered "Dad." Several minutes passed that seemed like several seconds to Laval, and soon Laval heard footsteps behind him and Eris's voice saying "laval... I'm so sorry." He then heard Crominus's voice "Laval... Are you ready?" Laval merely tilted his head in their direction and said

"Lets go."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Zanatos: Well THAT could have turned out better for them. Me: Obviously. Anyway, that is all for today. Good day, good evening, good night and goodbye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


	7. Chapter 6 The Cruelty Of Demons

Hello everyone and i am back wth yet another chapter. Zanatos: Or more appropriately, hell. Me: You don't say? Zanatos: Yes, i do say. Me: YOU don't say? Zanatos: Who says? Me:... This entire 'conversation' has been derailed. Zanatos: Can we get on with the story that nobody at all likes? Me: (Grumbles) Anyway, i don't own Legends Of Chima, i only own my OC's. And now then, let us begin.

* * *

Chima

* * *

Razis was scared by what he was being told. All those people, dead. The father said "And that was Chima's first encounter with Purgatory." Razis said "Did... Did all of that... actually... happen?" The father said "Yes... All of it." Razis said "All of those people... Dead..." The father said "In but a single blow The Lion Tribe was crippled, and was more vulnerable and damaged than it had ever been before. And that was Chima's first encounter with 'them'."

Razis had no idea why his father was being so melodramatic, but decided to not speak about and indstead just role along with then looked at Razis and said "... That was Chima's first encounter with Demons."

* * *

Lion Temple

* * *

After enough time had been spent regrouping, forces from the remnants of the Lion Tribe, as well as those from the Crocodile, Raven, Wolf, Eagle, and Rhino Tribes eventually began to move towards the Lion Temples ruins, while those from the Gorilla, Beaver, and Bear Tribes remained behind. And as they got closer to the ruins of the Lion Temple, Laval and the others began to see the damage caused by the explosion more clearly. The ground was scorched and seared, and some of the ground around the Lion Temples ruins were still covered in fire. And as they got closer to the ruins the air became darker until it became dark red in coloration.

And reaching high above even their vehicles is a dark red mist and fog that was so thick it became difficult to see several feet away from where they were, they couldn't even see the ground because of the mist and fog. And the skies became darker red in coloration as they came closer to the orb. Laval could taste blood in his mouth, the air was slick with it. And then there was the sheer heat, it was outright unbearable. Laval didn't know what it felt like to stand in fire, but if he did than he was sure that this is what it felt like.

Ever since they started to go to the Lion Temple, no one said a word. Whether it was out of mourning for those who had died, or out of fear differentiated from person to person. But they were all silent. The journey only became worse as it gone on, Laval started to notice that yes, the air was slick with blood, it even started to cover the sides of the Wolf Truck he was in, it even started to cover his fur.

Laval swore every once in awhile he could hear a distant scream coming out of the fog and mist. He could swear he even saw... 'something' moving around in the fog and mist. And after awhile of traversing through the mist and fog, they began to hear squighing and crunching sounds coming from the ground. but because of the mist and fog being so thick the couldn't see what it was.

After several minutes Eris came to the right side of him and said "Laval..." Laval didn't say anything. Eris said "I'm so sorry we couldn't get here in time." Laval wanted to say 'It wouldn't have made any difference', but he didn't. No matter how much he wanted to. He then looked in her direction and directly ahead of the vehicles he saw the shadow and silhouette of a single individual. Eris raised an eyebrow and said "Laval?"

Laval ran as fast as he could towards the front of the truck to get a more clear view, and he confirmed what he saw. It was a single individual, a Lion to be specific, who was kneeling on the ground. It seemed that the rest of the expedition took notice as well as each and every vehicle stopped. At Laval's left side was Crominus who yelled out "WHO ARE YOU!" There was no response.

Crominus yelled again, and this time he was louder than before "I'LL ASK AGAIN! WHO ARE YOU!" Again, there was no response. Laval instantly lost all patience that he had after that. Whoever these guys were, whatever they were, they murdered his father. And they were simply going to stand there and do nothing but ask who they are? Laval disagreed to say the least.

With a scream Laval leaped from the Truck with Crominus yelling at him "LAVAL WAIT!" Laval heard a mix of crunching and squishing as he landed on the ground, but he didn't check to see what it was. He simply rushed towards this person. Crominus meanwhile facepalmed and whispered "Damn impatient kid." With every step Laval took he could hear a mix of crunching and squishing, but he still didn't even bother to look down.

Crominus meanwhile was trying to figure out the individual's features, but after several seconds he saw blood dripping down from where th individual's face was, and he saw a severed arm on the ground, and the individual's back had flesh that looked to be severed parts that were seared together. He yelled out as loud as he could "LAVAL!" Just as Laval was several feet away from this person it whipped it's face around and let out a hellish screech.

The left half of it's face and neck was that of Lion's, except that it was covered in blood and was missing several patches of fur, an even bits of skin and flesh revealing muscles and even bones. The other half of it's face and neck was constantly bleeding, and looks like it's flesh had been torn and cut, and even had flesh barely hanging off. Both sides of it's mouth had a mouth filled with fangs, except that the left half had Lion Fangs and the right half had needle-like fangs.

It's left eye is colored yellow and glows yellow, and the right eye is colored orange and glows orange. And it's left eyes pupil is circular and black, while it's right eyes pupil is slit shaped, black, and points down and up. It's left nostril is that of a Lion's, while it's right one is a slit nostril which pointed down and up. And it's left ear is a Lion's ear, while it's right ear is pointed and has no ear lobes. And the the part that seperated both halves of it's face looked like the two parts were seared together.

Laval looked behind it and saw the corpse of a Lion on the ground that looked to have been skined and have large portions of flesh ripped off, Laval put two and two together and realized what this... THING was doing to the corpse, and he didn't want to think about it. It's left leg, left arm, and right leg were that of a Lions, but it's right arm is skinless with five fingers, each tipped with a claw. And it's right arm appears to be emaciated, it's right arm has so little flesh that Laval could even see bones. And in it's hands are pieces of the flesh and skin that it had been ripping off of the corpse.

It's belly was that of a Lion's, while it's ribacge had no skin or fur, leaving it's ribcage exposed, and the flesh connecting it's belly and chest appear to be seared together. And laval could see flesh poking through in-between the bones of it's ribcage. And the screech it let out appeared to be a combination of that of a Lion's, Bat's, and screeching metal.

The sight of this stopped Laval in his tracks, and he fell backwards and onto the ground. Laval once again heard a combination of crunching and squishing, and he looked at the ground to see what it was. When he looked downwards he saw that the ground underneath him is covered completely in corpses. The corpses of Lions, Eagles, Rhinos, Gorillas, Ravens, Crocodiles, Beavers, and Wolves. He saw behind him the crushed heads and caved in chests that his footsteps had left.

That creature then moaned and groaned as it then stated to walk towards Laval. And before it could walk closer to him Crominus then rushed past Laval and using his sword he cut it's left arm off and kicked it to the ground. Crominus offred a hand to Laval who took it and got up. Meanwhile, the creature was screeching, but also seemed to simultaneously moan in pleasure, as if it enjoyed the pain.

Without even using it's remaining arm, it then stood up from the ground. And then blood started to spurt from it's wound, and then a tentacle that appeared to be made out of intestines grew out from it, spikes covered the tentacle and it the tip of the tentacle was a hook, and the spikes and hook are made out of bone. It then screeched and charged towards Laval and Crominus.

Before it could advance shots from the soldiers behind them hit the creature and knocked it on it's back. Several seconds later it got up again, and ribcage dropped from it's body and blood spilled out from it's mouth. It then shot tentacle made of intwstines out from it's belly and chest, and where Laval and Crominus barely avoided it by ducing to the ground, the soldiers behind them were not so lucky.

The tentacles pierced through their eyes and into their brains or through their ribcages and into their organs. Moments later it pulled the tentacles out, and brain matter and organs spilt out from their bodies. While it was doing the Laval and Crominus charged forward, and Laval rammed it to the ground adn then Crominus sliced it in half. But it was still alive, and it's tentacles writhed on the ground from it's belly, and then Crominus curb stomped it's head.

Even though it's head was not fragile, it was still crushed under the force and it's body then stopped moving, and crushing it's head left Crominus's right foot sore. Crominus seemed to be shocked by what he saw, but Laval was even more so. They both began to hear screeches similar from before coming out from the fog and mist. They began to see shadows and silhouettes appear in the fog and mist. Then creatures began to come out from it.

Laval, Crominus, and everyone else then saw what it presumed to be them. They stood eight feet tall, and appear to be bony and emaciated. They all had no skin, leaving flesh so thin that bones could be seen completely exposed. They were all slightly hunched over, had five fingers with each being tipped with a single claw, and five toes each tipped with a single talon.

Their ribcages were completely exposed, and their necks were half a foot long. They had no lips, revealing needle-like fangs. Their tongues occasionaly flicked out from their mouths, and their tongues were thin and covered in spikes that are strait, hooked and barbed. And their tongues had a mouth at the end of them that is also filled with needle-like fangs. And they have five rows of fangs, and each seemed to close and open seperate from each other.

They all have two eyes that are colored orange and glow orange. And their pupils are black, slit shaped, and point down and up. And in-between the eyes and mouth are two slit shaped nostrils that point down and up. And they have no ear lobes and their ears are pointed. And the areas where their chins, crotches, and hindquarters are happen to be completely flat. And their mouths extended to their ears. And they had orange blood dripping from their bodies and pouring from their mouths.

And jouting out from their backs are needle likes spikes that are made out of bone, covered in orange blood, and have pieces of flesh hanging off. Many of them had the skin, fur, feathers, and flesh of Lions, Eagles, Rhinos, Gorillas, Crocodiles, Wolves, Ravens, Bears, and Beavers seared onto their bodies. These creatures walked towards them at a slow pace, as if they are forcing their bodies to.

While they are walking towards them they were also screeching at them in the same voices and tones that the one from before had. Laval thought _"How is this possible, i've seen some wierd stuff, but THIS?!... Monsters like these shouldn't even be possible... Not in the real world."_ To Laval, everything here seemed come strait out of a nightmare. No, it seemed to come strait out of hell, and little did he know that in some ways he was right with that one.

Then, for some reason they stopped. They simply stood there, doing nothing but twitching, with blood dropping from their bodies and pouring from their mouths. After several moments Laval said "Why are they just standing there?" After what seemed like a minute of waiting for them to do something and nothing happening Laval was about to charge forward when the ones strait in front of him and Crominus started to move sideways.

Then one walked several feet in front of the rest, and both Laval and Crominus could tell that it was holding something in it's right hand, and it looked like a body, and the rest of the creatures started to laugh. A few seconds after stopping it then held it's right hand up, and the mist and fog in front of them cleared. And in it's right hand was the injurred and maimed body of Laval's father, Lagravis.

The vast majority of his body is covered in blood, he was missing his fur 'crown' on his head which was obviously burnt off, he had burns all across his belly, chest, limbs, and head, and he was missing large patches of fur and skin. He was also missing several fangs, talons, and claws. At first glance a person could barely even tell that it even is him. Just at the sight off that Laval's blood started to boil, his heart rat went up, and his grip on his sword tightened, and his fangs grinded together.

The laughter became louder and more distorted, and the one holding Lagravis started to slid it's claws across Lagravis's face, and the louder it laughed the more blood was poured from it's mouth. After a few seconds it started to peel off the skin on his cheek. Laval then lost all patience and temper that he had and charged forward screaming as loud as he possibly could "FOR CHIMA!" And he thought to himself _"For dad."_

Crominus didn't even try to tell Laval to stop, as he caught on that it wouldn't work. Crominus yelled out "ALL FORCES! CHARGE!" The moment that he yelled out the order they charged, and they were all eagre for revenge for all those who had died due to the explosion. And the one holding Lagravis turned around and walked off in the opposite direction, dragging Lagravis along with it.

Seeing this, Laval charged forward even faster than before. He barely ducked under one of the creatures blows, and he responded by bringing his sword sideways and slicing it through the right side of the belly and going through to the center of the belly, and after that Laval kicked it to the ground. He was then smacked to the ground by a strike from one to his left, but before it could attack again Cragger appeared and sliced down the center of the head.

Just as the other one was getting up Crominus appeared and decapitated it. The forces of the Tribes Of Chima then charged into the horde of creatures. Many on both sides were killed in the first charge, but the difference btween the two is that it seemed as though the creatures were endless in number, and no matter how many of the creatures were killed, there always seemed to be more of them.

Laval was at the head of the fighting, and were those on both sides around him died, he remained standing amidst the carnage. After several minutes of fighting, a Wolf Truck then drove up to him, and crushed all of the creatures beneath it's tires. Eris was at the top along with Cragger, Razar, Worriz, and Rogon. She yelled out "LAVAL! GET ON!." Laval yelled back "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He was honestly wondering that. After all, they were preventing him from getting into the fighting. Eris then said to him "Getting your Dad back."

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Zanatos: Well, they certainly held out better than expected. Me: What were you expecting? Zanatos: For every one of them to die. Me: Anyway, that is all for now. Good day, good evening, good night, and goodbye. Zanatos: Zanatos out.


End file.
